


Doctors Shouldn't Lie

by lupinjoallen



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Stephen Strange comes upon an old book filled with a rather curious spell.





	Doctors Shouldn't Lie

The moment he saw Y/N, he was definitely questioning his sexuality. There stood a handsome young student, and he thought to himself, “What’s a guy like that doing here?”

 

The first time he approached Y/N, the young man simply bowed respectfully. Stephen stumbled over his words until he finally got out his name. Y/N smiled sweetly and introduced himself. Stephen couldn’t help but notice the sympathetic glance once Y/N had seen his hands. The doctor sighed softly and nodded.

 

“It makes things harder,” He confessed.

 

Y/N nodded and smiled softly. “I can help if you’d like.”

 

And thus the start of something that had blindsided the doctor completely. He was often caught by Y/N, training for several hours at a time. The young man would sigh and coax him to rest.

 

Stephen dozed off completely, Y/N’s hand gently petting his hair to soothe him. When he woke next, he sought out the young man, finding him in his room. Y/N stood there without a shirt, a needle sticking into his side. He just smiled, saying, “Good morning, Doctor,” playfully.

 

“What is…?” He tried to ask but didn’t want to raise alarm.

 

Y/N pulled out the needle carefully, putting a small Hello Kitty band-aid on the bleeding hole before taking apart the syringe. “Band-Aids from my little sister back home.”

 

“I mean...what are you shooting yourself with? If you’re on some kind of narcotic, I can help--”

 

“Testosterone,” Y/N said simply before turning fully to face Stephen. He saw the faded scars on his chest, blinking in confusion. “When I was a little girl, I knew I was wrong. So I got the money and got the hormones and the surgery for my chest. Now, I’m the badass wizard I always wanted to be.” He was playing it off, but Stephen watched his chest swell happily with pride.

 

“Transgendered then,” Stephen stated, absorbing the information. He watched the fear flicker in his eyes for a moment before smiling. “I’m proud of you.”

 

You blushed and smiled sweetly, nodding. “We should get ready for training. Mordo will kick our asses one-handed if we’re late.”

 

After class, Stephen found himself in the library, finding another book and taking it to his room. He lounged, lost in thought until he came across an interesting chapter. It was in Old Tibetan so it took some time to translate. When he finally did, Stephen could only gawk a bit.

 

Art of Intimate Magics.

 

He hummed and curiously read on, deciphering slowly through the night. A knock on his door jerked him out of a half-dazed sleep. Y/N poked his head in. “Hey, Stephen. Want some breakfast? I grabbed some oatmeal from the kitchen on my way here for ya.”

 

Stephen sat up in his bed, rubbing his face. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” He took the warm bowl and ate happily as you picked up the notes. “That--” He gasped, trying to think of something.

 

“Stephen, you’re kinky?” He teased. Stephen’s blush made the young man snickered. “Relax. No judging. Isn’t this one of those forbidden books Wong keeps? Man, old monk is frisky?”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “No. It’s in a dead language. I doubt he can even read it.” Y/N chuckled, continuing to read. Stephen examined his face as he blushed a bit, the words no doubt surprising young man. “Curious?” Stephen asked.

 

Y/N’s face went red as he set down the notes, clearing his throat. “Not really. I’m gonna go to the library,” He mumbled, clearly flustered.

 

Stephen bit his lip and flexed his hand as Y/N went for the door. The young man stumbled and tried gripping at the wall. “Something wrong?” Stephen teased.

 

Y/N blushed and turned to him. He gulped as he felt invisible hands tracing over his stomach and thigh. “Stephen?” You smirked a bit. “What are you plotting?”

 

“I want to experiment. Want to help me practice? I could teach you it, too.”

 

Y/N was silent for a moment, contemplating what to do but nodded. “Sure.” He locked the door before coming to Stephen. “Alright, Doc. Show me what you got.”

 

Stephen hummed and twisted his hand, blinking when Y/N whimpered and had to grip the edge of his desk to stay standing. “You should probably sit,” Stephen suggested. Y/N nodded and moved to sit on the bed. Stephen smirked and twisted his hand, watching the younger whine and tumble onto the bed. Y/N’s eyes darted up in a glare on his red face. “What?” Stephen asked innocently.

 

“Dick,” Y/N whimpered as Stephen crooked his finger. He moaned and gripped the sheets, his face twisting in pleasure. His mouth opened and a soft groan escaped as Stephen squeezed. “Stephen...ah!”

 

“What do you feel?” Stephen asked curiously.

 

“I...fuck.” Y/N whimpered and hid his face.

 

“Y/N, I need to know to make sure I’m doing this correctly.”

 

Y/N whimpered and looked up. Stephen gulped, seeing the blown pupils as he twisted his hand. “Fuck, Stephen. It feels like I’m getting fucked hard. Please!” Y/N moaned.

 

Stephen smirked. “Good. It looks like I’m doing this correct--” Stephen yelped when Y/N pounced, kissing him hard and moaning against his lips. Stephen dropped the magic and wrapped his arms around him. Stephen kissed Y/N back, moaning softly. “Something you want?”

 

“I need a real cock, Stephen,” Y/N moaned, grinding against him. “Fuck me. Please. I need it so bad.”

 

Stephen moaned as Y/N pushed his pants down, stroking his length. The doctor watched Y/N move down and lap up his length, leaving a wet trail in his tongue’s wake, before sucking him into his mouth. Stephen moaned and watched his cock being sucked up, smirking a bit as he twisted his hand.

 

Y/N moaned loudly around him, pushing his hips back against the invisible force driving him to his orgasm. He looked up at Stephen pleadingly, making the older man smirk. “Like that? Like having your body getting fucked from both ends?”

 

The young man moaned and nodded, rocking his hips as he sucked again. “Fuck, yes. Oh, Y/N,” Stephen moaned, thrusting his hips forward.

 

Y/N moaned and took Stephen deeper into his mouth, choking a bit when Stephen thrust in. Stephen smirked and twisted his finger, making Y/N jerk his hips downward. “Feel that against your clit?” Stephen moaned softly.

 

The younger man nodded, spreading his legs wider before pulling off. “Dammit, Stephen, please!” He begged. Stephen moved so he was behind Y/N, yanking down his pants. He saw a wet cunt ready for him. Stephen moaned and pushed in slowly. “Oh fuck yes!” Y/N moaned, shaking a bit.

 

Stephen kissed his neck and thrust slowly. “Oh fuck...fuck you’re so tight for me,” He moaned. He moved carefully, thrusting into him. “God...No idea how badly I’ve wanted you.”

 

Y/N moaned, shaking a bit as Stephen nipped his neck. “Stephen...Stephen, I need you.” He moaned. “Need...ah...Fuck me full of cum, please.”

 

Stephen moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Y/N, thrusting deeper into him. He felt his orgasm approaching far too quickly. “Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Please! Yes! Ah!”

 

“Stephen?”

 

Stephen jerked until he was sitting up, having fallen asleep at his desk. He blinked and rubbed his eye, looking up. He saw Y/N standing there, looking concerned. He smiled gently. “Did you pass out while studying again?” He sighed. “C’mon, old man. You got a bed for a reason.”

 

Stephen scoffed. “Isn’t it time for your nap and juice box?” He shot back.

 

Y/N chuckled. “The Ancient One thought I should come to see you. She said you had something to show me?”

 

Stephen blushed a bit and cleared his throat. “Maybe.” He wanted to find the Ancient One and throttle her, but he was debating what he really should do since Y/N approached, glancing at his notes. “It’s experimental.”

 

“I like experiments. Can always learn from them.” He glanced up at Stephen curiously. "So, what is this?"

 

"Well...nothing too crazy." Y/N quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Well..."

 

"You suck at lying to me."


End file.
